regenisis_of_mankindfandomcom-20200213-history
The Adept
History Appearance Personality Capabilities One of the most impressive treasures of the Adept is the Talisman of the Four Elements which provides the Adept with a means to transform himself into one of four elemental forces: * As Air, the Adept is an excellent spy - impossible to be seen, and able to bypass any obstacle (indeed the term 'air' undermines this form - if anything it is closer to phatasmic due to an absolute lack of physical presence). He is also capable of intense speed - able to reach any point on earth in just under 30 minutes! * As Earth, the Adept becomes a brute of force - able to resist incredible amounts of damage and life equally impressive weight. * As Fire, the Adept takes on a more 'aggressive' varient of his 'Air' state. While able to fly, its speed is no where near his travel state. Though intangible, he is still vulnerable to energy-based attacks and isn't able to move freely through objects. In exchange he is able to deal incredible amounts of damage in melee by simply touching his target to burn them. He is even able to teleport to a degree in this form. * As Water, the Adept becomes quite that - a living water elemental. While submerged he becomes impossible to visually identify, and gains incredible swimming mobility. His body looses some tangibility though, unlike Air and Fire, retains enough physical presence to manipulate his surroundings while allowing him to 'seep' out of the majority of restraints. He is also able to stretch his limbs out to an incredible distance and can use his body to catch falling victims with relative safety. Finally this form offers a minor form of combative telekinesis - in that he can cause water to form around a target to deprive them of oxygen or simply tire them down. Unfortunately the Talisman is easily removed, meaning any enemy who identifies it as the source of the Adept's 'shapeshifting' can steal it to deprive him of its power. Advantages * Equipment 2 Skills * Close Combat: Talisman of the Four Elements 2 (+8), * Deception 6 (+6), * Insight 6 (+8), * Perception 4 (+6), * Ranged Combat: Talisman of the Four Elements 8 (+8), * Stealth 4 (+4) Powers Magic: ''Damage 12 (DC 27; Increased Range 2: perception; Distracting, Source: Book of Spells, Unreliable (roll)) Mind of Rak'Sha ''(Removable (indestructible)) Mind Control: Cumulative Affliction 8 (1st degree: Dazed, 2nd degree: Compelled, 3rd degree: Controlled, Resisted by: Will, DC 18; Cumulative, Increased Range 2: perception) Mind Reading: Mind Reading 8 (DC 18) Move Object: Move Object 6 (3200 lbs., DC 21; Damaging; Sense-dependent: Sight) Protection: Protection 8 (+8 Toughness) Senses: Senses 7 (Accurate: Sight, Counters All Concealment: Sight) '' '' Talisman of the Four Elements (Easily Removable) * 'Air (Activation: Move Action) ** Concealment: Concealment 4 (All Visual Senses) ** Flight: Flight 14 (Speed: 32,000 miles/hour, 60 miles/round) ** Insubstantial: Insubstantial 4 (Incorporeal) * Earth (Activation: Move Action) ** Enhanced Trait: Enhanced Trait 20 (Traits: Stamina +10 (+13)) ** Enhanced Trait: Enhanced Trait 20 (Traits: Strength +10 (+11)) ** Immunity: Immunity 0 * Fire (Activation: Move Action) ** Damage: Damage 12 (DC 27) ** Flight: Flight 6 (Speed: 120 miles/hour, 1800 feet/round) ** Insubstantial: Insubstantial 3 (Energy) ** Teleport: Teleport 1 (60 feet in a move action, carrying 50 lbs.; Medium: Energy Medium) * Water (Activation: Move Action) ** Concealment: Concealment 4 (All Visual Senses; Limited: Limited to Underwater) ** Elongation: Elongation 10 (Elongation: 1 mile, +10 to grab) ** Immunity: Immunity 0 ** Insubstantial: Insubstantial 1 (Fluid) ** Suffocation: Progressive Affliction 8 (1st degree: Dazed, 2nd degree: Stunned, 3rd degree: Incapacitated, Resisted by: Fortitude, DC 18; Increased Range: ranged, Progressive) ** Swimming: Swimming 6 (Speed: 30 miles/hour, 500 feet/round) '''Equipment * Cell Phone (Smartphone), * Flashlight, * Holy Book, * Holy Symbol, * Holy Water, * Salt, * Toolkit (Basic) Offense Initiative +0 Damage: Damage 12, +8 (DC 27) Grab, +13 (DC Spec 21) Magic: Damage 12 (DC 27) Mind Control: Cumulative Affliction 8 (DC Will 18) Mind Reading: Mind Reading 8 (DC Will 18) Move Object: Move Object 6, +0 (DC 21) Suffocation: Progressive Affliction 8, +8 (DC Fort 18) Throw, +0 (DC 16) Unarmed, +6 (DC 16) Languages Native Language Power Points Abilities 32 + Powers 102 + Advantages 2 + Skills 15 (30 ranks) + Defenses 29 = 180 Validation: Grab: Attack Bonus exceeds Power Level limit by 3; Complications: At least 2 Complications are required